Users are often searching for information regarding different entities. An entity may be any instance of a concept or object, such as a person, location, business, movie, product and the like. A variety of sources of information about entities are available on the Internet. For instance, users can turn to online encyclopedia or wiki sites, question and answer sites, social networking services, and product/business review/recommendation sites to find desired entity information.
While these online locations typically serve as great resources, they individually present some drawbacks. For instance, while online encyclopedia and wiki sites provide detailed information regarding entities, the information is not always optimized for users, requiring users to search through the information to find desired information. Question and answer sites allow users to enter questions and a community of users to provide answers to the user questions. However, this requires a user submitting a question to wait for answers to be submitted by answerers. Additionally, the quality of the answers may depend on the community of answerers. Users may also post questions via social networking services to other users within their social networks. Like question and answer sites, the user must wait for a response from other users. Additionally, the question may only be sent to users within that person's social network, limiting the ultimate knowledge base that may answer the user's question. When users are searching for product or business information, the users may sometimes turn to product sites or business review sites for information. These sites typically have limited information, though, and may not address the user's specific interest or may require the user to search through the site to find desired information.
Search engines are also available to assist users in searching for entity information. For instance, a user may employ a search engine to search for entity information by entering a search query related to the entity. In response to the user's search query, the search engine may provide a listing of search results, which may include information from some of the content sources noted above. However, these content sources are not always optimized for search. As a result, users typically have to sift through the search results to find desired information. In some cases, a search engine may maintain a database of entity information and provide specific entity information regarding an entity with search results returned in response to a user's search query. However, the entity information provided by the search engine may not address the user's interest.